The present invention generally relates to outdoor cooking appliances and more specifically pertains to barbecue-type devices that are gas-fired.
Many different types of barbecue-type devices are known which enable food to be cooked outdoors. The use of gaseous fuel such as methane, propane or butane to fire such devices is also well known and can significantly enhance the convenience of outdoor cooking. However, heretofore known gas-fired devices suffer from a number of disadvantages. As an example, the gas is typically supplied in a pressurized container, such as a refillable tank or a throw-away canister, which must be accommodated directly underneath or in close proximity to the cooking device. Such container is typically considered to be unsightly and if an effort is made to conceal its presence by for example positioning it within some type of enclosure, accessability thereto is compromised which makes it more difficult or inconvenient to change out the container when empty.
It is also necessary for a gas-fired cooking device to have some means for controlling the flow of the gas to the burner which requires the accommodation of a valve or regulator somewhere between the fuel container and the burner. Often such regulator is attached directly to the fuel container which, if the container is not concealed, adds to its unsightliness. On the other hand, if the tank is normally concealed, it must nonetheless be accessed when the barbecue is in use in order to access the gas valve. Alternatively, the regulator may be positioned remotely and while this does allow the fuel container to remain concealed at all times, a prominently positioned control mechanism could also be considered unsightly.
Finally, the manipulation of the lid of many heretofore known barbecue devices is somewhat awkward. Some such devices have a loose lid that is simply placed onto the top of the device which poses the dilemma of what to do with the lid when removed. Simply setting the lid on the ground or some available surface may not be feasible as a hot lid may cause heat damage or leave a greasy outline. A hook that is attached to the lid and is configured to engage some fixed element of the barbecue is an option but attempting to maneuver a hot lid into place while smoke obscures one's vision can also be awkward. Moreover, the lid could conceivably fall from its hooked position and cause damage or be damaged. Devices are also known in which the lid is hingedly attached directly to the barbecue device. Disadvantages associated therewith include the possibility that the lid renders while in its raised position renders the device unstable. Such instability could cause the entire device to be toppled when opened too quickly or when bumped or perhaps even when subjected to a gust of wind. Moreover, if the open lid is itself unstable, it could accidently slam shut to possibly cause injury or damage.
A gas-fired outdoor cooking device is needed that incorporates features that allow it to assume a more aesthetically pleasing appearance than heretofore known devices but that is nonetheless easy and safe to use. More specifically, all unsightly hardware associated with the fuel supply and control should be fully concealable yet easy to use and service. Additionally, a lid configuration is needed that is easy and convenient to use and that does not render the device unstable when in the open position.